Rapper Royalty
by RuskeaKissa
Summary: Collegestuck AU; Dave's had feelings about his extremely feminine friend Trazee for two years now. During those two years however Trazee was dating Sollux Captor until now at least. Will Dave have a chance now that they broke up? DavexOC


**Hussie, our great lord and leader, has claim to most of these characters, except for the few FanCharacters that I threw in**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trazee sits in the little nest he had created under the computer desk in his Dorm room, face buried in his knees. The male was about5'7and had a thin feminine build that was pretty clear despite his baggy clothing. He had a scene style hair cut where only one eye could be seen usually and his soft, messy hair was a natural black. His skin was a soft creamy color that was always tanned and now held freckles across his back and shoulders. The doorknob rattles and Trazee lifts his head to reveal blood shot eyes of dark purple. "TM, Let me in" Called the a voice, growling a yanking at the knob.

"C-coming" He calls, unfolding himself to let his roommate in, trying to wipe away his tears with his arm warmers. As soon as the door is unlocked Catton, a very tall boy with blonde bed head, is in and pulling Trazee into a hug. "I'm going to fuckin' kill him" He growled as he held the smaller male at arms length to look him over "How dare he drop you for that prancing hipster!" This growling and threatening and horrid comforting attempts continue on for about twenty minutes as Trazee leans into his best friend. "I can't believe you left C-Celine to check on me" Trazee said softly as he detached himself. "Why don't you go back? I'll just stay in here, talk to Seilam and Strider for a bit?" He said in a hopeful voice, trying to smile innocently up at Catton.

Catton let out a sigh of frustration "Your parents are going to kill me when they hear about DS, you know that right? They asked me to keep you away from kids like him, Hell I get threatening phone calls from your brother for letting you date that Captor kid" The Male said before looked down with a sigh "Fuck, 21 year olds should not be allowed to have puppy eyes like that. Fine just… just behave? And don't tell SA? I don't need him on my ass too"

Trazee let out a squeal of delight and waved Catton off before darting to his computer. Pulling up the chat site he quickly logged on and practically giggled, seeing Dave on.

**jokingRoyalty[JR] joined the chat**

**turntechGodhead[TG] Joined the chat**

**JR:** Dave! Just who I was hoping to talk to.

**TG:** Sup, Hotstuff?

**JR:** Dammit Strider, I told you to stop that!

**TG:** Yeah yeah, cause you have the most jealous ass of a boyfriend and blah blah, I don't give a fuck.

**JR:**…

**TG:** Maniya?

**TG:** Hotstuff?

**TG:** Trazee, fucking talk to me?

**TG:** What did that fuckass do Trazee? I'm going to kick his ass if he hurt you.

**JR:** Please Dave

**JR:** Just leave it be?

**TG:** No, I want to know what he did

**TG:** This meek thing your doing? It needs to stop

**TG:** Tell me what happened.

**JR:** I-I'd rather not

**jokingRoyalty[JR] disconnected.**

Trazee sat on his bed, wiping at fresh tears. He hadn't expect Dave to react like that and though it was adorable but unneeded. He closed his laptop and set it on the bedside table before burrowing down into his Magenta blanket, lightly tracing the hearts on the sheets as he tried to get some sleep. His eyes shifted closed easily and the male fell asleep.

He was awakened suddenly by a banging noise at his door but chose to ignore it as he snuggled deeper into the blankets. Due to this he failed to notice Dave open the door and walk in. He jerked awake and darted up only to smack into Dave as the older man sat down on the edge of his bed. "OWWWW" HE whined, rubbing at his forehead and then wiping sleep from his eyes as he blinked at the Strider lounging on his bed.

"Now tell me, what the fuck did Captor do" Dave said, glaring at the younger man. "I know your taking your meds so you have no reason to be crying unless Captor hurt you" He said, glaring at Trazee as the man tried to sink back into his sheets. "Fuck no, sit up and talk" Dave growled, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off of Trazee.

Trazee's eyes welled up with tears as the male launched himself at Dave, burying his head into the other's chest, sniffling and crying. "S-Soll was che-eating o-on me" He sobbed out, clinging to the dazed Strider. "I-I Found h-him and Er-id" He whimpered, stiffening as Dave pulled him into his lap with a sigh. "He doesn't deserve a moment of your time then" Dave said, patting Trazee's back, trying to calm him down. "You need to sleep now, before you push yourself in to a mood swing, I don't want to have to call Denali back in here to straighten you out" He said, pushing Trazee off of him and gesturing to the bed. "Bed, now" He said, ignoring the kicked puppy look the smaller male shot him.

Trazee nodded sullenly before curling himself back into the blankets but grabbed Dave's sleeve. "I don't want to be alone, please stay?" He whimpered before smiling sweetly up at the Albino. He scooted over as Dave let out a sigh, flopping down next to him, above the covers. It wasn't long before the two fell asleep, Trazee tucking himself against Dave and burying his face in the curve of his neck.


End file.
